


Day 6: Death

by GemmaRose



Series: CoraBelle Week [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Donquixote Rocinante receives some (slightly erroneous) news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Death

_No survivors_.

The words rattled around Rocinante’s head, and he gripped the piece of paper tighter. Bellemere and her men had been there. Bellemere, was dead? He crumpled the note in his hand, and threw it on the ground. Impossible. Bellemere was too great a Marine, too talented a leader, to fall when she had her men backing her up.

“Hey man, you okay?”

Rocinante glared at the slightly older Marine, and made to dash the paper into the ground with his heel. Unfortunately his shoe slipped on the note, and he fell flat on his face. Only this time there was no Bellemere to tease him for his klutziness as she helped him up, and there never would be again. She was dead, just like his mom and dad, just like everyone else who’d been called to that battlefield. His heart felt like it was trying to shred its way out of his ribcage, and one he was upright again he pressed a hand to his chest. As if that would make it hurt less. As if anything but time could dull the ache of losing somebody so precious.

Two years later, when he was given the most dangerous and long-term undercover mission of probably his whole life, Rocinante brought only one thing with him besides the clothes on his back and money in his pocket. The small heart-shaped locket he’d meant to give her as an anniversary present sat heavy against his breastbone, his one picture of her out of uniform carefully trimmed to fit inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out shorter than I meant it to :/


End file.
